


wanton

by mechabre (yogoshite)



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Armor Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogoshite/pseuds/mechabre
Summary: vayne pushes. it's what he does.





	wanton

"...Haha." Vayne laughs softly, watching the Milletian go to his knees before him. A gauntleted hand slides into Tiat's hair, pulling loose a few powder blue strands from their tie. "Who could have known that such a great hero of Erinn could be so wanton?"

Tiat's eyes flashed up at him, incensed, but any objection he might have voiced died in his throat with a gentle pull of his hair. The contact made his skin sing. And Vayne, with his sharp eyes, noticed the way his eyes fluttered, and pulled again. It disrupted the work he'd done unlacing his trousers. 

"Shut up," Tiat hissed, batting his hand away from his head. It soon found its way back there again, though simply resting there for now as the smaller man navigates his trousers and frees his cock from their confines, half-hard and girthy. "I don't -- I don't make a habit of this, alright?"  
"And yet, here you are," Vayne watches him take his cock in his hand, the other braced on his chausses. His one visible eye peers down at him, inscrutable as ever. "On your knees for a mercenary you've barely met. If, as you say, you don't make a habit of such indiscretions, I might need to worry that you've taken leave of your senses." 

Tiat strokes his cock to hardness, a blush riding high and hot on his cheeks as Vayne's low, smooth voice rolled over him. Fully clothed, on his knees in the sacred gateway of the Tech Duinn-- it was hard to refute him. "Y-you've been baiting me," He insists. "Touching my face like that, looking at me like that -- that's not something you do to a stranger unless..."

"Mm-hmm." Vayne looks down at the Milletian with the same, inscrutable smile, watching him tease the tip of his cock into his mouth, not unpracticed. "I'm sure." The last word trails off into a little sigh as Tiat takes more of the length into his mouth, and the smaller man can't suppress a brief glow of pride as he watched the warrior react, laving attention on his cock with his tongue. Vayne grips his hair again, and knowingly or not, pulls him down further onto his length. Tiat lets it happen for a moment, letting his cock fill his mouth with its heady weight, letting Vayne leisurely fuck his mouth with gentle sways of his hips and taking in the way his well-oiled armor creaks and clatters softly in response.

But he has to take a real breath after a few moments, and Tiat eventually pulls himself off of his cock with a slight cough as it slides out of the back of his throat, glaring up at the mercenary as if he hadn't just been letting it all happen. Vayne laughs softly, a little breathless, hand still anchored in his hair. He'd have to redo the ponytail after this. "Sorry," he said, laughter still dancing at the edges of his tone. "It's been a while." There's a flicker of mischief in his eyes as he says it, though, and Tiat can't help but feel as if he's being tested, boundaries prodded to see how much he'll let Vayne get away with. The answer, Tiat knows, will embarrass him. He's already harder than he'd like to admit as is.

He's just been wanting for too long.

"Just warn me next time," Tiat grumbles under his breath, face flushed and breathless. His heart wasn't really in it. He goes down again without hardly even waiting for a reply something that makes Vayne laugh again softly as he pets and cards through the Milletian's soft hair. In turn, Tiat flushes darker still, working at the cock in his mouth with his tongue. So much of this is wrong, but the creak of his armor, the easy dominance, the faint smell of sweat and the strong hand on the back of his head... if Tiat just closes his eyes a little, lets himself slip away on the undertow of it. If he just lets go a little, he can almost...

He whimpers slightly around Vayne's cock. One of his hands has found its way between his own legs and Tiat ruts against it, friction harsh through layers of clothing. Vayne has started thrusting again, and pulling his head to meet him, and this time, Tiat can't bring himself to stop him. He feels used, defiled, and Vayne is staring down at him with a delighted, amused expression, like a cat who's caught a mouse. And the worst part is, Tiat can't find a single cell of himself that wants it to end.

But it does. simultaneously too soon and not soon enough. Vayne warns him with a brief tug on his hair and a sparking look, and then he's coming in his mouth. He grunts softly, and sighs, and the sound is better to Tiat in that moment than anything. Tiat swallows his spend -- he might not have, but he didn't want to leave evidence of their blasphemy for others to find -- choking only slightly on it, head spinning. He watches Vayne come down from it, watches him run his hand through his hair -- though careful, Tiat notices even in his current state -- not to disturb the hair covering his eye. He doesn't have a chance to wonder -- Vayne pins him with another look, and then his hands are on him. He grabs him and drags him to his feet with uncanny strength, dragging the Milletian into a blistering kiss and roughly parting his thighs with an armored knee. Any thought flies out of Tiat's head as he grinds down on Vayne's cuisse, his tongue in his mouth muffling his quiet cries. He's already so close. It only takes a few desperate ruts against the unyeilding metal before he comes as well, breaking the kiss to gasp against Vayne's open mouth. 

He comes down from it panting, feeling sweaty and uncomfortable, still supporting most of his weight on Vayne's thigh until the pressure on his uncomfortably damp crotch becomes too much to handle. Vayne chuckles a bit as he extricates himself, tucking himself back into his own trousers as he says, "my apologies. Normally, I'm a more considerate lover, but I thought it prudent to get you back to your compatriots before they started missing you." Still that smile, still the look in his eye, the testing, appraising. Tiat couldn't handle looking in his face for long, so he looks away, flushing. 

"It's fine. You should get going before Marleid and Piran come back." The Milletian goes to his bag for a drink of water, keeping his back to Vayne as he did. He hears him chuckle again.

"As you wish. And as for what happened here, my lips are sealed. I wouldn't want to sully your sterling reputation." Vayne replies, turning to leave. Is he mocking him? Tiat can't tell, listening to his tone, and he can't get him out of his head long after the mercenary has left the underground chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: mech4bre
> 
> im sorry nexon for i have sinned


End file.
